In DE 692 24 525 T2 in FIG. 2 a tension-torque-transmission element is shown that is formed from a thin steel wire of a diameter of approximately 0.82 mm. The steel wire is wound several times around two bolts so that they form an elongated coil that is cast in plastic. As an alternative to this, the printed publication mentions a tension-torque-transmission element comprising composite beam material that comprises plates, arranged one on top of the other without any seals, which plates form a packet of the thickness of all the plates.
DE 693 03 152 T2 shows a somewhat more distant state of the art. The tension-torque-transmission element mentioned therein is integrated in a rotor blade and is connected to it in one piece. It is designed as a connecting loop at the end of a longitudinal carrier of the rotor blade from one strand with continuous reinforcement fibres of carbon, which fibres extend in one direction. However, this design has been shown to have an unacceptably short service life and lacks damage tolerance so that as a less practicable solution it is rarely used.